The present embodiments generally relate to systems and methods for plating of work rolls, and more specifically, to systems and methods that reduce the amount of chromic acid required to electroplate work rolls, to reduce the chance for worker injury during the process, and to enable real time quality control measurements.
Chrome plating has been employed as a technique for plating work rolls used for forming materials such as steel or aluminum. In chrome plating, a thin layer of chromium is electroplated onto the work rolls. Various advantages are provided by chrome plating the work rolls, including but not limited to a consistent surface finish on the work rolls, increased resistance to surface defects, reduced roll marks, and higher cleanliness of the strip. Further, chrome plated work rolls may last significantly longer than other work rolls, thereby reducing roll changes and mill downtime.
However, hexavalent chromium is a known carcinogen and is under scrutiny for use in the electroplating process. In many countries, there are specific limitations on the amount of chromic acid that can be used in a plating operation.
Further, positioning of work rolls within a tank, such as one having chromic acid, generally requires a user to maneuver the work roll and a busbar in awkward manners, typically manually. This can lead to relatively high instances of worker injury during the process.